Rising Love
by Jeanette Black
Summary: Sequel to Winged Love. Everyone is finally home after the disastrous Christmas they all partook in. Everything is finally at peace. But what happens when someone comes to visit and unearths more secrets and tries to make a move on one of the women in the household. Not everything is at is seems in the Winchester household.
1. Chapter 1

_So hey guys, so here is the sequel to the long time story Winged Love. Please take a look at the sequel. New love will open up, new point of views, and another can of drama is being opened in Rising Love. Enjoy and make sure to vote and express your opinion on a prequel to this story._

_-/_

Chapter 1: Dean Winchester

"Honey calm down, please think about this for a minute," my wife cooed.

My long lost wife, Sandy, has just been rescued by me and my brother Sam Winchester. We expected to come home to my daughter safe and sound. Instead we come home to her lip wrestling with her GUARDIAN ANGEL! To make matters even worse she ran away and for a month Samantha has been missing. Well, until a few hours ago when Sam called to tell me she came home. At first relief fell over me, my little girl is home safe and sound.

"I will not calm down, she's still with him," I growled.

She laid her hand on my shoulder. Trying to soothe me, tell me everything was okay. But it wasn't. It wasn't okay because she was now back with that angel again. The worst part of this betrayal is that this angel used to be my best friend. Castiel was my friend, a man, or angel, I could trust. But instead of trying to keep my trust he hooked up with my DAUGHTER!

He's an unlucky man. He didn't realize that we weren't too far from home. We were five minutes away from the drive way. Sandy was giving me a pleading look. It was almost begging me to stop and calm down. The impala pulled into the drive way. For once I didn't care about the stupid car. I slammed the car door and Sandy chased after me.

"Dean, wait!" she yelled out.

I didn't stop; my daughter and the angel were the only things on my mind. My wife's voice was getting angrier but the words didn't reach my brain anymore. My anger was beyond cooling. I was about to the door when I heard my wife again but this time she was meant to be heard. She meant business and nothing would stop her, not even me.

"DEAN ALEXANDER WINCHESTER STOP THIS INSTANT!" she yelled at me.

Stopping in my tracks, my head turned to meet her eyes. She caught up with me and looked into my eyes.

"Please, Dean not this time around, do you remember that this attitude was the reason she ran off in the first place, do you want her to run off again?"

My head hung in shame.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, I can't consent to this," I growled.

She only chuckled. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer to her body. I forgot how well we fit together. My arms wrapped around her waist.

"Remember the day you told Bobby that you had fallen head over heels for me?" she purred.

How could I forget? Bobby had a fit and almost disowned me. He threw a beer bottle at me and a book and a skull. He only stopped throwing things at me when Sam walked in spouting his love for Kirsten. Then he threw things at both of us. I nodded at her.

"Then you remember it took Bobby a while to get used to me and you being together."

I blushed.

"But, she's so much younger than him and he's an angel!" I protested.

She laughed and patted me on the back.

"Well, she's safer with him than you were with me, now come on let's listen to them before we try to kill your best friend."

I grumbled some curses before nodding my head. She smiled and opened the door for me. It took every bit of strength in me not to bust the door down. Sitting on the couch closest to the door was Sam and Kirsten. On the other were Cas and my baby girl. Anger tore at my chest. Pleading, no begging to be released, but I had made a promise. Samantha jumped up. She looked ready to run. Before she could do a thing Castiel grabbed her hand. With the small gesture courage built in Samantha.

She stopped in her tracks and stood to face me. We looked at each other my eyes going back and forth between the two. The room filled with a thick atmosphere, it felt awkward and uncomfortable. Kirsten and Sam looked at both of us before silently getting up and running away. My wife smiled and walked over to the traitors.

"Samantha, I was so worried about you," my wife cried out.

She pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Young lady, we are going to have a talk in another room," she said angrily.

She looked scared.

"But what about Castiel?" she asked.

My wife only chuckled.

"He and your father are going to have a talk."

And with that my wife drug Samantha away leaving Cas and I in the living room. We both looked at each other.

"Dean, I never meant for this to happen, my actions were unprofessional and a betrayal to you and Mrs. Sandy's trust."

This is what I wanted to hear an apology. But before I could respond he continued.

"But this does not mean that I regret what happened."

He paused but continued.

"Miss Samantha has been an object of desire for a long time, I love your daughter with all my heart and I will not let you or anyone else take her away from me, I'm not going to succumb to your whim anymore."  
>Surprised, my mouth almost fell to the ground. He was serious about her. His eyes burned with a blinding furry. I almost laughed. This is the exact passion I have to this day for Sandy, the same passion that kept me faithful for this one girl in the whole world. Castiel never wanted something this bad till now.<p>

"But Dean, I want your blessing for our relationship, it would mean the world to me and Samantha."

This made me laugh inside.

"Cas, I'm going to tell you straight, I don't like this all one bit, this is my daughter we are talking about and I am uncomfortable with it all," I told the brave little angel.

He looked disappointed by my words.

"But, I will allow this relationship to go on, I don't need to lose my little girl again."

Castiel started to smile. A real smile, not the half smile crap he gives us all.

"But I swear If you hurt her in any way what so ever, I'm coming for you."

As I walked away fear elated in Castiel's eyes, just how I like it.

_End of the chapter. How was it?_ _Also forgot to mention, randomly in a chapter I will ask questions for you the reader to answer and your answers may end up in the next chapter! Exciting, exciting, exciting well I hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Samantha Winchester

I shook as I left my mom's room. Man, my mom can be scary at times. She wouldn't let me leave until Cas knocked on the door.

"It's Castiel you should get going," she smiled sweetly.

I nodded listening to my mother. Slowly opening the door I was relieved that it was him. I left the room and the door closed behind me. My breath was heavy thinking of the fearsome creature in my room.

"What happened?" Cas asked me.

"My mom decided to have a chat with me, she was so mad she almost molted."

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"A hunter afraid of a shapeshifter, that's not very common."

His face closed in towards mine. Heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Well, she's my mother I have a right to be afraid of this one."

His forehead pressed against mine. My eyes couldn't meet his.

"I know, I know," he said soothing me.

His hand lifted my chin to look at him. He closed the space between us and laid his lips upon mine. It has been what three days since we were allowed to do this. Uncle Sam wouldn't let us do this, not until he got the balls to call dad three days after we arrived. His lips were sweet, the sweet scent that the angel gave off when he kissed me always smelled of pie. It made me chuckle every time. Then the familiar sound of disappointment interrupted us, we pulled away from each other quickly.

My dad was standing there tapping his foot.

"You're blocking the door to my room," he grumbled.

We quickly scooted away from the door. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. I realized that I wasn't breathing. My breath was heavy and ragged when it finally came out. Cas was just laughing.

"What's so funny, he could have killed us right then and there?"

But he just kept on laughing.

"I'm laughing because did you see his face?"

Yes, and it was terrifying. Castiel just smiled. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry you don't ever have to be scared when I'm around."

My cheeks burned. My heart thumped in my chest. There is no getting used to this. His thumb rubbed across the back of my hand.

"Come on let's go somewhere else for a while," he whispered.

I nodded. His fingers intertwined with mine. We walked out the front door and I knew where we were going. We headed to the dam that blocked the sea from reaching the main land. This is where we shared our first kiss. He sat down and I sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He rested his head on top on mine. His chin was pointy and a little uncomfortable but it didn't bother me too much.

"You comfy?" I asked.

He chuckled and grabbed my hands.

"Very comfy."

I giggled like a school girl. What was it about him that made me so giddy?

"So how do you think this is going turn out?" he asked.

I turned my head to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed.

"Is your dad going to be okay with this?"

I shook my head.

"Come on, I think he just needs some time to wrap his mind around this, Grandpa Bobby told me what happened when he took mom home," I reminded.

He chuckled.

"I remember that day too, Bobby was dark red from yelling at both of them, he threw his arm out of its socket." He laughed.

I snickered at the thought.

"Were you there to see my mom and my dad meet?"

He shook his head.

"That's how your parents hooked up, I was busy with official angel business and couldn't help out, they may have killed your aunt and mom if I had been there to help out."

I laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Because mom's too scary for dad to kill, they still may have had trouble killing them even with you around."

He smiled.

"I guess so," he chuckled.

"So do you know the story behind why I didn't inherit mom's monstrous habits?"

He shook his head again.

"Your mom never revealed what happened, but it had something to do with a demon I think."

Probably, mom didn't mention anything before she disappeared, probably had something to do with Crowley. As I started to cuddle up closer to Castiel the sound of fluttering wings filled my ears, was Cas pulling his wings out? Cas jumped to his feet and turned towards the angel. I scrambled to my feet to see what was happening. The four golden wings looked familiar. They belong to an angel I know. They opened up to reveal a very smug Gabriel.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?"

Cas tensed up. I gripped his arm trying to calm him down.

"Calm down little brother, I need a place to stay for a little bit and your parents invited me."

My mouth dropped. So here's the catch. This was nowhere near good.

"Samantha, I'm your new guardian angel."

"You can't do that, I'm her guardian angel." Castiel growled.

"Well, too bad bub you've been replaced."

_Well, that's a bit of a shock. So first question of the story do you guys want to learn more about Kenny's relationship or would you rather I just focused on Castiel and Samantha. Give your thoughts. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Castiel

The familiar sound of wings ruffled behind me. Spinning around my anger rose. There standing behind me was my older brother, Gabriel. My power is nowhere near his but my fists clenched ready for a fight.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?"

My body tensed up. A small pair of hands gripped my arm trying to calm me down.

"Calm down little brother, I need a place to stay for a little bit and your parents invited me."

So this is what Dean was planning. He doesn't trust me to guard her anymore.

"Samantha, I'm your new guardian angel."

"You can't do that, I'm her guardian angel." I growled.

"Well, too bad bub you've been replaced."

Rage filled my body. I stormed up to the house.

"Castiel wait!" Samantha yelled out.

But I didn't stop. Dean and I were going to talk that second. Inside the house Kenny and Conner were sitting on the couch but I ignored their cuddling, they both shot up separating from each other.

"Oh knock it off we all know of your relationship," Samantha spat.

My footsteps sped up getting closer and closer to Dean's room. I grabbed the knob and swung the door open. It slammed against the wall behind it echoing throughout the house.

"DEAN WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" I yelled out with authority.

Two pairs of eyes looked up at me. My eyes travelled to the bed. Sheets and covers were ruffled and clothes scattered the ground. Dear god what have I done? Samantha caught up and turned to me.

"Cas…. Are you okay?"

She looked into the room and immediately covered her eyes.

"I'm going to wait in the other room," she whispered.

She walked away as I closed the door and followed. We entered the living room and sat on the couch. Gabriel looked back at us and laughed.

"What is it brother, it looks like you've seen a ghost," he cackled.

I couldn't respond. Dean was really going to kill me now. Samantha grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning to her.

"No, nowhere near okay, no child should see their parents having sex," she stuttered.

I pulled her into a hug. Gabriel was holding in a laugh.

"Humans consummating their love is a beautiful thing," he mentioned.

The panic on my and Samantha's faces only made him laugh even louder.

"What you guys have done it before, it's not much different."

Dear father, is that what we look like? Gabriel walked closer. He lowered his face close to Samantha's grabbing her chin.

"Well, if my brother was that bad you could always try it with me," he teased.

I wasn't thinking. My mind went blank. All I knew is when I regained consciousness Gabriel was up against the wall with an angel blade against his neck.

"Cas, stop he's not worth it please," Samantha pleaded.

"Yes, please stop before you get blood on the floor."

Dean was right behind Samantha.

"Come on Cas let the blade down, you've already made this day very unpleasant for more than one person," he grumbled.

I lowered my blade and let my brother go.

"Now that we are all calmed down, why is everyone in an uproar?" he asked.

"You got Samantha a new guardian angel?"

"No, I hate this angel more than you, why would I let him into my house," he growled.

Gabriel only laughed.

"He has no control over this, the big man upstairs does."

I frowned.

"After you went absent from her life for a month and have entered into a relationship with her he has deemed you unfit to take care of her."

I winced. My pride and honor felt injured, torn apart.

"I see," I muttered.

If it's from Father I have to obey. My wings spread and I flew away. Shame and cowardice overcame me. I had tried to do this job right, just this one job but I failed. I realized I had stopped. I wasn't far from the house, it was the town Samantha and I visited over Christmas. This will help clear my head. As I walked down the streets looking at the shops, the good memories rushed to my mind. The toy store, the food, the smells, the mistletoe, it was one of the most human experiences I've had. Samantha has been the best thing to happen in my immortal life and when she dies I plan to give her a special place heaven. Even better give her the option to make her an angel with me.

Finally I had enough of the town it was time to go home to her. Flying home after what happened Samantha is probably furious with me. She will yell at me then storm away kind of like her mother. When I turned up a body was running towards me. It was Samantha. I was ready for whatever fuss she would make. But when she got to me all she did was tackle me in a hug.

"Don't you dare leave like that again," she whispered.

She clung tighter, my arms slowly wrapped around her as well. Dean and Gabriel both walked out watching us.

"Sorry," I whispered.

She let go of me and turned to her father and her new guardian angel.

"That's it, either one of you makes him upset again I will never to speak to any of you again," she spat.

I smiled, just like her mother. Scary as can be but she only does it out of fear and love.

_Okay, another question guys do you think after all this we should have her move out of the house or should she stay at the house? Leave a comment on what you think should happen. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kenny

"Conner, are you awake," I whispered.

Is he awake? I threw another rock at his window.

"Conner?"

A small light appeared in the window. Conner's face showed up in the window.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" he whispered.

I chuckled at his question.

"Come down, I want some alone time with you."

He nodded. The light went out and before I knew it he was outside the house. Happiness overwhelmed my heart. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my body pulling me in tight. He placed a small kiss upon my lips and his curled into a smile.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

I nodded. But surprisingly this has been the most we have seen each other. Usually we are off on hunts and can't go see each other until birthdays or Christmas. But ever since dad and mom found out about us, from a big mouth Samantha, they want to understand our relationship. But so far it hasn't gone well.

"Finally some time for just us," he sighed.

I chuckled.

"Do you want to go to the shore," he asked.

"Of course, the farther away from the house the better," I chuckled.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the shore. The sand fell under our weight as we stepped upon it. His hand gripped mine tighter. We have been together how many years now, eight I think. Never have I gotten tired of this feeling, just sitting on this beach with him beside me. We sat down and my head lay upon his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I remember you confessed to me right here on this beach," Conner chuckled.

"Yah, I remember it too well, I was shivering like a scared puppy."

He laughed.

"Nah, it was adorable, and the way you told me was absolutely precious."

I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"At the time it was not funny at all."

I was questioning my sexual orientation. He laughed at it because he thinks it's cute when someone is about to die from embarrassment.

"So how many days till the full moon?" I asked.

He lowered his head.

"Five more days this one will last three days," he whispered.

Oh yah, he's also a werewolf. I KNOW CRAZY, a hunter being a werewolf. It is a little weird but then again so is this whole family. Mom's half demon and Aunt Sandy is a shapeshifter. So a werewolf couldn't hurt.

"Do you have the shed ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Can't someone else do it?" I asked.

"I can't trust anyone but you or me to lock myself up."

"But I hate locking you up like an animal," I huffed.

He chuckled softly.

"I am an animal," he muttered.

"Yes, but your my animal."

He laughed and pulled me in closer.

"How did I get so lucky?"

His face was an inch away from mine. My heart stopped as his warm breath engulfed me. He placed a fluttering kiss on my forehead. It made my skin tingle; even now he could get my blood pumping. We were just getting comfy when we heard a rustling noise. We jumped up and hid in the bushes.

"Come on Conner let's go before we are caught."

But he stayed still looking out at the beach.

"What are you looking at?"

He scotched over so I could have a look. My lips curled into a smile. It was my cousin and he angel, running around on the beach. It seemed like a game of tag. She bopped him on the nose and ran off giggling. He chased after her running like a human would. She was way far ahead. Her years of running from Uncle Dean paid off. But he disappeared. She stopped running and looked around. Trying to find the playful angel, she spun around and found him right behind her. She laughed as he poked her on the nose like she did to him. She giggled again hugging onto her angel.

I restrained myself from laughing at their playfulness.

"That looks like us, give or take a few years."

He could only smile ruffling my black hair. We snuck away leaving the couple to their fun. We found each other's hand walking up to the house. We were going to go inside when we heard talking on the front porch. We hid around the corner listening to the conversation.

"Great act you put up for your daughter," a voice chuckled.

"Don't congratulate me on tricking my daughter."

There was a long silence. That was Dean's voice, what is he up to?

"So have you thought of a way to break them up," Dean asked.

"I have an idea but I need full support from you," the mystery man responded.

"You know you have my full support, just do what you have to do," he growled.

The mystery man only chuckled and flew off into the sky. Dean looked around quickly and walked back inside. I turned to Conner and he frowned.

"What's your Uncle up to?" he asked.

"I have no clue but we need to warn Samantha and Cas."

I was about to run over there but Conner grabbed my hand.

"Let them have tonight we will tell them in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Samantha

"Babe wake up," a husky voice whispered in my ear.

I rolled over to look my angel in the face. I cuddled into his warm chest placing my hands on his pecks.

"But I don't wanna."

He laughed softly at my childishness.

"Come on I'll give you an angel kiss if you do," he tried to bribe me.

"Hun all of your kisses are angel kisses."

He laughed moving a strand of hair from my face. Kissing the spot where it used to lay.

"Come on please for me."

I sighed.

"Give me five more minutes."

He nodded and placed his chin on my head.

"Okay five more minutes."

I closed my eyes. But life had other plans.

"MORNING RISE AND SHINE MY ANGEL FRIEND!"

"I must be dreaming," I groaned slamming my pillow over my head.

Cas groaned as he sat up.

"Then we both must be having the same awful dream."

Gabriel was right at the door waking us up for the day.

"Now come on you two get up and greet the day."

Cas got up and was about to kick Gabriel out of the room when a hand grabbed Gabe before he could. Castiel looked up at the man and smiled.

"Balthazar, thank father you are here."

The grey haired man laughed.

"You're very lucky to have me," Balthazar said with a thick British accent.

The man then looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Now is this the human girl you've been talking about?"

I smiled and sat up in bed. I smoothed out my hair and stood up.

"I hope I'm the only human girl he talks about, hello my name is Samantha."

He smiled and took my hand to shake it, he sort of tossed Gabriel out of the room without any effort.

"Very nice to meet you, though I think I should leave until both of you are decent."

I looked down and realized I was still wearing Castiel's shirt and a pair of lacey panties. I looked over at Cas and he was only in boxers. My cheeks flared.

"Sorry, Uhm let us get changed."

He nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Castiel laughed at my embarrassment. I took off his shirt and threw it at him.

"Get dressed," I huffed.

I reached into my closet and grabbed an army green V-neck tee and a pair of black skinny jeans. My boots and socks were in the corner. I put them on quickly. Cas was waiting for me already dressed since he can poof them on. I grabbed his hand and we walked out to the living room. Dad was standing there staring at all the angels in the room.

"When did we invite another angel into this house?"

Castiel smiled and looked over at Dean.

"What is that a problem, Balthazar is my brother just like Gabriel, surely if you will let Gabriel stay you will let Balthazar stay?"

Dad looked angry. Am I missing something here? They all glared at each other before dad stormed off. Gabriel stood up and beamed at me.

"Hey, you're finally awake!"

He grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. But Balthazar was already up pulling Gabriel off me.

"Now it's my turn to hug the beautiful girl, brother."

Balthazar gave me a light hug before pulling away. I looked at the men strangely. I am so missing something here. But Castiel brushed it off.

"So since we woke up a little late would you like to go out to lunch with Balthazar?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I would love to get to know one of your multiple brothers."

Gabriel stepped in.

"Yes, let's _all _go to lunch."

They both glared at him but I ignored them.

"Yes, you can come as well Gabriel we would love to have you."

He gave a small smirk. I skipped to the door and opened it up for the men in my life. All three of my angels were with me: my boyfriend, my guardian angel, and their brother. My heart rose with the excitement of this new experience. They all piled into my car and we drove off since none of them can drive. The tension only grew thicker and thicker as the ride continued. We headed into town and the tension could be cut with a knife. As I parked I grabbed Cas.

"I wanna talk to you quickly before we go in."

I closed the door behind the others. I turned and looked at him.

"Is everything okay?"

He laughed and put his hand on mine.

"Trust me everything is fine my dear," he consoled.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

He laughed.

"You are over thinking it, everything is fine."

He kissed me on the head as he got out of the car. Maybe he's right, everything is fine. I got out of the car and locked the door. As soon as I did Gabriel crashed into the front of my car. Balthazar looked furious and Castiel has a bloody lip. Yeah, everything is okay my butt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Samantha

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I screamed.

Cas was dashing behind me and Balthazar was helping Gabriel inside, under my orders.

"Honey I can explain."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" I growled.

He followed behind me as I stormed into my room. He closed the door and turned to face me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I stared him down.

"Did you really just ask me if I was okay?"

He nodded slowly. He knew he was in big trouble.

"You should be worried about your well-being after that spectacle."

"Honey it's not what you think."

"I don't care all I saw today was three angel brothers beating the shit out of each other in public."

He seemed upset.

"I'm sorry for my actions."

He sat on the edge of my bed. His big kitten eyes stared at the floor. My heart almost shattered at the look. I tried to stay mad at him. I turned away giving him the cold shoulder. But his eyes were already burned into my brain. I turned around and his lip was still bleeding. I grabbed a towel and wet it. I pulled up a chair so I was at his level.

"Come on lift your head."

He lifted up his face to show me the bloody lip. Lightly dabbing the lip getting rid of the blood bit by bit, he kept moving back from me.

"Get closer you big baby," I huffed.

In one swoop he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. I was straddling him and he chuckled. He pressed his chest against mine making sure no space was between us. I blushed furiously at the action. He leaned his lips up to my ear.

"Is this close enough?"

I nervously nodded. I took the towel finishing the job. His soft lips were just in front of mine tempting me closer.

"Am I tempting you?" he asked in a husky voice.

My breath went ragged.

"Where did you learn to be this sexy, aren't you supposed to be naïve and holy?"

He chuckled.

"You forgot I fell once I can do it again."

His lips savagely smashed into mine. I couldn't resist the persuasion of my angel. My fingers ran through his thick black hair. A moan escaped my lips encouraging him. His teeth nibbled on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth letting his tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues fought over dominance, fighting back and forth leading to him winning. His fingers wandered down to my shirt slowly pulling it up causing our kiss to break. I helped him take off the evil shirt that kept a barrier between us.

"Cas, the others are in the other room, they'll hear."

He snapped his fingers.

"There, doors and windows are locked, Balthazar is keeping everyone busy, we have plenty of time."

I smiled as his wings unfolded.

"In that case….."

I pushed him down on the bed. His wings spread around us. I smirked giving a chaste kiss before pulling away. I attacked his neck sucking on a soft piece of skin. He hissed in pleasure. My mouth moved away from his neck down to his collar bone. Taking my time I unbuttoned his shirt while distracting him. But he wasn't taking this at all. He grabbed me and flipped me onto the bed. He smiled deviously.

"Now did you think you were going to have all the fun?"

He gently nibbled on my neck. He sucked on the skin and I knew he had left a mark. He kissed down my chest and down to my navel. He nipped and lightly sucked on my navel as he unbuttoned my pants.

"Oh god you are just so sexy," he hissed.

My skin burned with desire. I pulled his head back up for a quick heated kiss.

"Just fuck me already," I breathed.

He smirked and brushed his fingers over my skin.

"Not until you ask nicely."

I sighed as he nipped at my hip getting a yelp out of me. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please."

He laughed.

"As you wish my dear," he teased.

I helped him as he pulled down my pants. He grabbed a condom from the side table and put it on quickly. He positioned himself and slowly entered himself in. I hissed with pleasure.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, please just move."

He moved slowly at first.

"Move faster."

He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.

"As you wish."

His pace increased sending immense pleasure through me. I couldn't hold it much longer. I finally succumbed to the pleasure. He followed close after. He pulled out slowly and collapsed beside me.

"That was absolutely great."

He laughed and sighed. He covered us up and I lay beside him. But as fate would have it we weren't calm for long.

"Where is Samantha?"

God dammit dad, five minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kenny

"Okay we gave it a day, let's go tell her."

Conner sighed.

"Come on then, let's go break the new to her."

We walked into the living room searching for Samantha when the door slammed open. In came Samantha with her loving angel tailing behind her. She looked furious. Behind her came two strange men.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she screeched.

Oh man, he's gonna get it now.

"Honey I can explain."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" she snarled.

The door slammed behind the two lovers. The grey haired man and the snarky looking one hobbled over to the couch. Conner looked at me.

"I think they need a minute."

I nodded in agreement. My cousin has only been that mad once and getting in the middle of that would be bad for our health. We sat in the opposite couch staring at our guests. They stared back at us. Finally the grey haired man spoke.

"Well, hello sorry for the commotion just a little disagreement," he reassured.

I looked him and the other man up and down. Both were pretty beaten up.

"Yah, small commotion," Conner mumbled.

"Now Wolf Boy it's not nice to mumble," the brunette smirked.

How did he know about Conner? I gripped his hand out of fear. He squeezed my hand to comfort me.

"Ugh, I hate looking like a pathetic injured human," the brunette announced.

A quick flash of light and both of them were fixed. They looked perfectly new.

"Let me guess, angels?" Conner asked.

Brunette smirked.

"Yes, we are Wolf Boy, I'm Gabriel."

The grey haired one glared at his friend.

"And I am Balthazar, sorry for my brothers behavior."

So these are the infamous angels Dad and Uncle Dean talked about.

"So what happened there?"

Balthazar spoke up before his brother could.

"We had a minor disagreement in town and we were sent back here by Samantha who I'm guessing is the daughter of Dean."

I nodded.

"I should know I'm her cousin."

He nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you….."

"Kenny."

"Well, nice to meet you Kenny."

He looked around like he knew something we didn't.

"Well, I'm going to leave for now; I can't exactly have another confrontation with someone in this house."

He walked to the door.

"Goodbye it was nice meeting you Kenny and Conner."

He disappeared right in front of our eyes. How did he know who Conner was? Gabriel gave off another smirk as the stomping of boots echoed through the hall. Uncle Dean walked in searching the room.

"Where is Samantha?"

Conner's eyes went wide and grabbed my arm.

"Don't know sir, we'll go look for her outside."

He pulled me up and dragged me outside. I pulled my arm away from him.

"What was that all about?"

He sighed.

"Didn't you recognize him?"

I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?"  
>He sighed.<p>

"Dear I love you but sometimes you can be so oblivious."

"Hey, that's not nice," I huffed.

He groaned.

"That's not the point."

I huffed.

"Fine what?"

"That Gabriel dude, he's the man that was talking to Dean."

My mouth dropped. No wonder he flew off. He the man Uncle was talking to wasn't human. He could only be an angel to pull something like that off.

"Oh god, we got to warn Samantha."

We ran back inside but they were gone. Uncle was sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Where's Samantha?"

He looked up.

"Oh, she went to go on a walk with Gabriel," he said nonchalantly.

We both gave him each other a feared look.

"We need to go find them."

We ran outside. We needed to find them fast. Dean had some evil plan for Samantha and Cas and we had to stop it before it was too late.


End file.
